It Is and Is Not
by Esprit D'escalier
Summary: Discontinued. After a battle with Slade's new apprentice, Raven finds herself teleported to another dimension. Everything is destroyed and dead looking, except for three people that look very much alive.


**Hey everybody, this is my new story. My last new story (Shattered Self) only got 1 review! Please review it.**

**I don't own the Teen Titans, and I probably won't put the disclaimer on any other chapters. This disclaimer goes for the whole story.**

**Anyway, this is more like a prologue to the story.**

The weather was currently a mix between gloomy and cloudy. There were dark grey clouds in the sky blocking the sun out, but a lot of people would say it was not going to rain. Others would say it was going to pour buckets.

Personally, nobody in the Titan's residence currently cared. Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over breakfast, Starfire was trying to stop them, Robin was trying to block them out with music, and Raven was trying to read, which wasn't so smart an idea at the moment.

"We are not using soy milk in the pancake mix!" yelled Cyborg.

"Well, I'm not eating pancakes that are made with milk from a cow!" yelled Beast Boy. "Some of them live there their whole lives in dairy farms and hardly ever get to go outside, if they even do at all!"

"So what? If they live their whole life in there then they should be used to it!" yelled Cyborg.

"Yeah, well I'm green and short, and have been almost all my life, but do you think I want to look like this?" he shouted at Cyborg, he was still angry at having to argue over pancakes, but Cyborg sense that a nerve had been struck.

A nerve was struck in Cyborg also. "Do you think I want to be half human either? I would love to be an athlete again, but I'm not going to be, neither are you going to not be green. Nor is Robin going to stop smelling like cheap hair gel!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped arguing for a moment and they looked somewhat dumbfounded, as if neither one of them could believe what Cyborg had said. Then Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Dude! That was hilarious!" Beast Boy then broke into a fit of girlish giggling.

At the same time Robin had decided to turn his music down to tell them to shut up. He heard the comment and he glared at them, teeth grit and eyes fuming. Cyborg laughed, and Starfire seemed to have caught on too. Raven smirked ever so slightly.

Robin looked like he was about to say something before the arguing about breakfast started again, but then the titans alarm blazed across the room. Robin turned his music off. Raven set her book down. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire rushed over to the big screen.

Robin turned the alarm off and typed some stuff on the keyboard. A map of one of Jump City's main streets popped up onto the screen.

"Does it say who it is?" Beast Boy asked while his leader read what was on the screen.

"It says that a girl has appeared and commands that everyone evacuates the street so her master Sla-" Robin replied, cutting him self off. "Slade" Robin hissed. The word sounded weird on his tongue to him, it had been so long since he had last dealt with him. "So her master Slade can see the Teen Titans...

"Titans! Get down to Fairway Street now!" Robin yelled fiercely. He and Cyborg ran to the elevator and pressed the button. Robin was too impatient to wait, and ran towards the stairs.

Beast Boy opened a window, and transformed into the form of a peregrine falcon. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven flew out the window and followed the maps on their communicators to find Fairway Street.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Robin was the first to arrive there, but Cyborg was right behind him. He jumped off his motorcycle, not bothering to throw up the kickstand, ran down the street to where the girl was reported being, and grabbed 3 exploding discs from his belt.

Cyborg parked the car, locked it, and then ran after him. Beast Boy and the girls were flying directly above him.

They all arrived to see the girl at the same time. She had straight black hair up in a pony tail. Worn down it was probably just a tiny bit shorter than Starfire's. She also had dark green eyes. Her skin looked tanned, but it didn't like it would fade, it looked like a natural skin tone.

Her outfit consisted of black, and more black. She wore black shorts that went down to her knees, and she wore a long sleeved belly top that cut off at her neck. She had a belt that had a single dagger on it. To say the least, she looked like a desert assassin.

"What the hell, dude?" asked Beast Boy, "I thought we were gonna battle Slade and his new apprentice, not dangerous desert princess of the sand dunes."

The girl didn't look too impressed, after a few seconds she seemed opened her mouth to say something sarcastic back, but then she seemed to remember she was on the Slade's side, and she closed her mouth and glared.

"To let you know, my name is Havoc. Also, I _am _Slade's new apprentice, but he decided he was going to let me handle you guys on my own at first. He said you'd be good practice. He wants me to save Robin for him though."

With that said, Slade jumped down from a building top right and landed right beside Havoc. "Hello, titans." He muttered with as much venom as a snake.

Robin's eye mask narrowed, he let out a war cry and pulled out his extendable staff. He went charging towards Slade, and Slade jumped away from Havoc, then let out a war cry and charged Robin.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy rushed at Havoc in the form of a bull. He kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't pull a fast one on him with her dagger. Havoc snapped her fingers, and Beast Boys greened eyes turned to a dazed white. A millisecond later Havoc snapped her fingers again, and Beast Boy changed into a fish that slid between her legs.

He stood up and transformed into human, "Uh... What just happened?" he mumbled, "I remember thinking a fish would be good to transform into, but it's totally not dude. Why'd I think that? Why'd I do it?"

Raven flew past him with a barrage of boxes following her. "I don't know, but you shouldn't listen to what you think, you could hurt somebody."

Beast Boy pouted, turned into a cheetah and ran towards Havoc.

Havoc turned around and saw Beast Boy and Raven charging her, she also saw Starfire charging a starbolt in her hand. She was just about to fire it at her too. Havoc smirked.

She snapped her fingers, then snapped them again.

Starfire charged her starbolt to be very bright before she threw it. All she could think about was blinding Havoc. She let go with fury and it went sailing towards Havoc.

Havoc jumped out of the way as the starbolt flew at her. It crashed into the ground, and made a bright explosion.

Beast Boy and Raven had just arrived when the starbolt exploded. Beast Boy went temporarily blind, but Raven, who was just throwing a box, had the bright light blocked from her view because of her hood, and the box.

The box Raven threw went past where Havoc had stood not long ago, and collided into Cyborg who was just about to fire a sonic blast from his cannon.

Havoc smirked again. _Two down, two to go._ She snapped her fingers and Starfire's eyes went white. She then snapped her fingers again.

Starfire made an eeping noise than flew down to see if Beast Boy was okay. "I am the sorry! It was all my fault!" Starfire rambled on and on, and Havoc snapped her fingers again.

Beast Boy heard the snapping sound with her ears and turned into a robin. Starfire didn't see the bird on the ground and looked around for him. She saw Havoc snap her fingers, and when she snapped them again she picked up the Robin on the ground and put it on her shoulder. "You should not stay here on the ground little green bird!"

Starfire flew about five metres into the air with the bird on her shoulder.

Raven found a parked car on the street and levitated it with her powers. Havoc's head was turned towards Starfire in the air, and she threw the car. It crashed into Havoc and she let out a groan. She fell over the car flew into the wall in front of her. Scratch marks were all over her back.

Havoc opened her eyes, she saw that there was a girl in a cloak behind her. Then she remembered that Slade had said the girl's name was Raven. Slade. With the thought of him in her head she suddenly remembered her loyalty to him. She turned around and snapped her fingers, but the dark girl was gone.

She gave a low growl, then remembered the girl in the sky. Havoc expected to see her firing a starbolt at her, but what she did see was even better. The robin seemed to have got his sight back. It's little head kept moving back and forth, as if wondering what was happening.

Havoc snapped her fingers.

Beast Boy's ears, even in robin form, could hear a lot. He heard the sound of whooshing wind. He opened his eyes and noticed it wasn't as bright anymore. Then he noticed he was in mid-air! He was about to flap his wings to keep himself from flying, but he noticed that there was a hand holding him. Starfire. Beast Boy relaxed a little and started looking around wondering why he was in robin form, and why he was flying with Starfire.

He could hear Robin and Slade grunting below as they fought. He heard a grunting sound of pain that sounded like Robin, then a similar one that sounded like Slade.

He also heard a sound that sounded like snapping.

The Robin's eyes went white in a daze. It stopped moving it's head, and Havoc waited a few seconds, then snapped again.

The robin turned into a huge boa constrictor.

"Eep!" shrieked Starfire as the little robin in her hand gained a lot of weight. She looked down at where the robin once was. She noticed a huge snake in her grasp, and was about to drop it when she noticed it was Beast Boy.

Beast Boy felt himself changing into a snake, but didn't remember wanting to. He remembered feeling what it was like to be a snake, which is what changes him, he remembered feeling the ground move beneath his belly as he slithered along, he remembered what it was like feeling his fangs with his tongue, he remembered the feeling of his tongue vibrating as he hissed. He didn't remember trying to remember that though.

Then Beast Boy did remember something. He was in mid-air, being held by Starfire.

"Beast Boy! Please! You are too awkward to support in this form! Please turn back into the cute green robin! Or a kitten!" yelled Starfire.

Beast Boy opened his eyes to see if it was true that he was still above ground. Bad mistake. Beast Boy's instincts made him constrict around Starfire so as not to fall.

Starfire started to lose a bit of feeling in her body, and when she tried to talk no sound came out. She started to fall from lack of energy.

Havoc saw the snake (_Beast Boy, I think) _and the alien plummet towards the ground. She saw them collide with it, and she saw Beast Boy turn back into elf form and Starfire's breath of air.

She ran to go see how Slade was fairing.

Cyborg stood up and rubbed the human side of his head. He pushed all of the broken wood off of himself. Raven was standing over him. He then remembered the fight and jumped up. He ran towards where he last saw the girl and Raven followed behind him.

Havoc was almost where she last saw Slade when a blue blast hit her. She went flying into a wall and banged her head against it.

She felt herself slipping away, and she made a quick and rash move.

She snapped her fingers and the robot's eyes glowed white. She snapped them again and his arm turned into a cannon. She snapped her fingers and this time both Raven's and the robot's eyes went wide. She snapped her fingers one last time. Cyborg's cannon fired at Raven, and Raven went flying towards a building. A portal opened up behind her and she flew through.

With that done Havoc gave up and lost consciousness.


End file.
